


Bring it, Warlock

by All_The_Legends_Are_True



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Flirting, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Kissing, Love, M/M, Malec, Malec Season 3, Malec training, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 20:55:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12779340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_The_Legends_Are_True/pseuds/All_The_Legends_Are_True
Summary: After a stressful day in the institute, Alec wants to relax by training. When Magnus turns up earlier than expected, he decides to join his boyfriend in his training.





	Bring it, Warlock

**Author's Note:**

> The training Malec one-shot that has probably been done many times before but I thought I'd try too!!
> 
>  
> 
> Twitter - @MalecCuteness <3

Golden rays of sun light up the training room, glistening against the sweat that drips from a tall, dark haired Shadowhunter. Alec is throwing hits at a punch bag, hanging from the Institute ceiling. He was having a gruelling day and wanted to relieve himself of some stress by training. Alec wasn’t sure how long he had been there. All he cared about was the bag that was swinging back towards him after the last shot he had thrown.

 

He and Magnus made plans to go to dinner later that evening, he was hoping to let off some steam, before showering and then going to Izzy for advice on what to wear. He never felt like he put any effort into looking nice, and today he wanted a change. He realises he probably isn’t going to have time for that when he hears someone clear their throat behind him. He spins around to see the most beautiful Warlock he has every laid eye on smiling in the doorway.

 

Magnus looked perfect, as usual. His outfit included a well-fitted, navy-blue shirt that showed off his biceps perfectly, black skinny jeans, and ankle-high black boots. His hair was spiked up and blonde streaks made his hair stand out. His make-up matched his outfit. Blue eye shadow and eyeliner made his deep brown eyes stand out. Ever since the night Alec called him beautiful, usually Magnus would unglamour his eyes when they were alone, however since he was now in the institute, he decided to keep his glamour up.

 

‘Hey there, Handsome.’ Magnus says with a smirk. The last time Magnus had walked in on Alec training shirtless, they weren’t even together. This time, he had no shame in taking time checking out the Nephilim’s body. He walks over to Alec, lightly pecking him on the lips, which Alec was happy to receive.

 

‘Hey, you’re early.’ Alec replies, glancing at the giant clock that hung on the wall above the main doorway.

 

‘Well I thought I’d come and check on you if that is okay with you Mr. Lightwood.’ Magnus chuckles. Alec playfully rolls his eyes, laughing softly. He always loved when Magnus used the term ‘Mr. Lightwood’ because it was Magnus’ way of flirting with him. ‘May I join you?’ Magnus adds after a moment.

 

Alec glances up at his boyfriend in surprise. ‘You want to train with me?’ he asks. Magnus nods in response, smiling at his boyfriend’s shocked facial expression. Alec then furrows his eyebrows.

 

‘Why?’ He asked.

 

‘Why wouldn’t I want to take the opportunity to train with my shirtless boyfriend?’ Magnus responds with a wide grin.

 

Alec takes Magnus’ hands then, a slight concerned expression spreading across his face. ‘Mags, I- I don’t want to hurt you.’ He said softly. Magnus stared at him in awe. Even though getting hurt was the last thing he was worried about, he still loved that fact that Alec cared so much about him.

 

Magnus turned around, discarding himself of his shirt and shoes, before waving his hand, blue sparks forming, making his jeans become jogging bottoms. He spins back around towards his boyfriend, his upper body on display for Alec to see. Usually when Alec saw Magnus undressed, he would turn crimson and today was no exception. His blush spreads from his neck to his cheeks.

 

‘Alexander, I have lived for hundreds of years. I have been in many countries, surrounded by many diverse cultures. Do you really think that I haven’t learned some form of self-defence in that time?’ Magnus asks. He cups Alec’s cheek and brings his face towards him so that he can kiss his forehead. ‘Come on pretty boy, I challenge you.’ He whispers with a mischievous grin. Alec takes the hint that Magnus isn’t going to change his mind. He smiles and plays along.

 

‘Bring it, Warlock.’ He says in the sexy, husky voice that Magnus loved dearly. He moves across the room so that he is at a distance, but still opposite Alec, bringing himself into a fighting stance. Alec mimics the High Warlock’s actions and they pause for a moment, as if to give the other a chance to back out. Neither do, and the battle begins.

 

Alec makes the first move, swiftly making his way to Magnus. He grabs Magnus’ arm and attempts to use his leg to catch Magnus’ knees, bringing him to the floor. Before he can, Magnus spins in Alec’s grasp and catches him off-guard. In this moment of vulnerability, Magnus uses Alec’s plan against him, knocking Alec to his knees and pushing him down so that he is flat on his back. He wastes no time climbing onto him, pinning him down.

 

Alec’s eyes are wide open with shock. He did not expect Magnus to be able to bring him to the ground so easily, without magic, especially considering he was physically taller than him. He stares at the grinning warlock that was holding him down. He realised from that moment, that Magnus meant business and he wasn’t going to go easy on him.

 

‘Oh. Okay,’ Alec pants ‘So that’s how you’re gonna play it huh?’ Magnus laughs in response, but doing so makes his grip loosen. Alec takes his chance and free's himself from his boyfriend’s grasp. In one agile move, he flips them over, so he is now the one pinning Magnus down. His arms have the Warlock’s hands held above his head, whilst his legs keep the Warlock’s own from moving.

 

They were both breathless but still unwilling to let that prevent them from beating the other. They remained like that for a minute, catching their breath. After a moment, Alec used one of his hands to stroke his fingers across Magnus’ cheek, gently. ‘You, okay?’ he asked, his voice still hoarse.

 

Magnus smiled softly and breathed out a quick ‘Yeah.’. Alec sighs, satisfied that neither of them are hurt and brings himself down so that he can brush his lips against Magnus’. They kiss passionately and for a second, Alec forgets what they are supposed to be doing, so he releases his hold of Magnus to cup his cheeks.

 

‘Alexander…’ Magnus whispers. Alec looks at him upon hearing his name. In the blink of an eye, Alec is once again flipped over. He is rolled onto his stomach with his arms bent behind his back, held there by his boyfriend. Magnus is hovering over his back, with his legs either side of him. He then continues, ‘… never let yourself get distracted in battle, my love.’

 

Alec is grunting from the discomfort. His face pressed into the ground and his arms in an awkward position. Magnus being sat on him didn’t help either, as it was putting extra weight onto him, making him feel more uncomfortable. He tries to wriggle out of Magnus’ hold, but after a short while, he realises it isn’t gonna happen.

 

‘Okay, okay Mags you- Ah, you win! I submit!’ Alec blurts out. Upon hearing those words, Magnus is quick to release his boyfriend, and pulls him up into his arms. He is checks Alec everywhere he can for any injuries that may have developed during the training. Alec grabs hold of Magnus’ hands as they check him and bring them to his lips. He delicately kisses each knuckle smiling at him.

 

‘I’m okay Magnus, really.’ He says in a soft tone. Magnus relaxes then and pulls Alec in for another kiss. The kiss is only brief, but it is filled with so much love for one another. As their lips disconnect, they press their foreheads together, laughing and smiling. They are unaware of the sweat that their bodies have given off until Magnus eventually looks down and notices.

 

‘I think we need to get cleaned up, Alexander.’ He chuckles. At this, Alec also looks down and joins in on Magnus’ laughter.

 

‘Yeah, I was gonna get a shower before our meal, and then get Izzy to find me out a decent outfit.’ He replies. Magnus then stands up, whilst holding out a hand for Alec to take. He pulls him onto his feet once Alec grabs hold of his hand.

 

‘What’s the fun in a shower? How about a boiling hot bubble bath?’ he suggests with a wink, a huge grin spreading on his face. Alec once again, turns red but nods at the request. Magnus waves his hand again and this time he makes them both fully clothed. He is still holding Alec’s hand and pulls him towards a portal he had just created. He stops before entering and turns to Alec.

 

‘Darling, you should never feel the need to go to Isabelle for advice on what to wear. Whilst you don’t have the best taste in clothing, I love you just the way you are.’ He confesses and then finishes with, ‘I love you.’ Alec feels his heart swell in his chest.

 

‘I love you too, Magnus.’

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it!  
> Feedback is appreciated as usual! <3


End file.
